Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of displaying e-books via a graphical user interface, and specifically to transition controlled animations in e-books.
Description of the Related Art
Many users utilize their digital devices to read digital content for example novels, news articles, short stories, etc., or more generally interact with interactive content. Digital and interactive content is often enhanced and made more engaging using animations that are displayed in conjunction with or embedded within the content. In practice, these animations are often independent from the content being displayed alongside the animation. Such animations end up appearing disconnected from the content and make for an unappealing user experience.
Further, in many platforms, adding animations alongside digital content requires the content provider to write complex programs for managing and executing the animations. These programs make the process of creating animations cumbersome and time-consuming.